eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Hold of Rime: The Fortress Spire
Notes *Access to this zone is granted by completing the Hallmark quest The Prison That Kraytoc Built in Hold of Rime: The Ascent, following The Immortal Pest from Viglundr Doomforge ( 525, -357, 823 ) in Great Divide. *In order to complete this zone you need 3 characters to click the switches in the water simultanously. Walkthrough *The first room is filled with dwarves getting ready for a raid, ignore them for now, the daily mission quest giver Bergna Veliumsmiter is hidden by the zone entrance. The second room contains epic x4 mobs, don't be discouraged by that you are indeed in the correct heroic zone. Sneak by them along the right hand wall and wait in the corner for the wanderers that come down the ramp to kill them then make your way up and kill all around the ramps (the key mob is usually hiding in one of the racks a drunk shardhammer guard, the chest is in this room on the bottom floor near the bar . At the end of the ramp climb the left hand keg-rack all the way into the rafters in the ceiling, here you encounter the first named Agna Icespear, after killing her the epics become non aggro. *The door out of the bar is now unlocked and you should make your way to the round island in the middle and from there south towards the docks. At the docks you have to be careful not to aggro Tert Turganpuncher, who will become epic x4 if he sees you. To avoid this you have to sneak along the RIGHT hand wall behind the crates and jump into the water. Do NOT kill any mobs on the docks yet as this would also cause Tert to aggro on you. Once in the water (there are no mobs here) you have to swim to the center where 3 people need to click the switches simultanously in order to drain the water and bring the Turgans in, there is a chance of getting on of them as a named, but the others generally can be ignored. This will cause Tert to spawn as non-aggro to you, he can now no longer be turned into an epic. Dockmaster Jit'coel also became aggro, he is your next target to kill. Once you have done so pick up an Order of Rime Shardhammer Illusion from the nearby crates. You need this in order to open the following doors, the quested Rime illusion will not work even though it states so on the item (its actually the non-aggro quest zone by the same name that it will work in). *Head now out the way you came in and at the island turn east up the ramp. With the illusion cast on yourself you're able to open this door. Inside you should talk to Sleetsaber Gnonlin to make a deal about rigging the fight and the betting. You can clear the sparring challengers to have some AOE space. Then pour the Sleeping Powder you just recieved from Gnonlin into Kreegar Krikneck's drink. Then bet 1 platinum by speaking to the Bookie to begin the scripted sequence, be ready to fight Abelbrow the Bookie & Quanth Coldblade. **Both must die within 10s of each other AND Abelbrow the Bookie must die first *The door in the northwest corner or the Arena is now unlocked, head through and up. When you reach the ice-caged Dragon head right around until you see an opening in the right hand wall. An energy bridge should appear here, head it up to the control room containing the next named Bouont Crushingfist. *After killing him hail a Coldain Scout when running back to the energy bridge and he'll set the raid you saw in the first room in motion to charge against the epic x4 Kraytoc Killingfrost. Wait for Kraytoc to disappear and head down the energy bridge where you should find a portal, zone through to find yourself in Kraytoc's Chamber, where the final named Grand Restorer Lingwal awaits you.